1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having an air gap and an impurity region and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes gate structures and impurity regions. Research into reducing parasitic capacitance between gate structures and a short channel effect between impurity regions in semiconductor devices is being conducted.